Dionisíaco
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro estão selados, alheios aos rumos da Guerra Santa. Contudo, os deuses ainda não se esqueceram deles. Como afastar os mortais da fé em sua deusa, senão pela carne? YAOI/LEMON GRUPAL COM OCORRÊNCIA DE TWINCEST E OOC. Fic em resposta ao Desafio Perva do grupo "Saint Seiya Ficwriters" - Facebook.
1. Ato I

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Os cavaleiros de ouro estão selados, alheios aos rumos da Guerra Santa. Contudo, os deuses ainda não se esqueceram deles. Como afastar os mortais da fé em sua deusa, senão pela carne? YAOI/LEMON GRUPAL COM OCORRÊNCIA DE TWINCEST E OOC. Fic em resposta ao **Desafio Perva** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook.

* * *

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES****:**

- Esta fic contém _lemon_, ou seja, **cenas de sexo entre homens. Aliás, sexo grupal (com núcleos ****_threesome_****)****.** Se não gosta de ler esse tipo de coisa, não leia.

- Esta fic contém **linguagem imprópria**.

- Esta fic contém _**threesome**_** envolvendo **_**twincest**_ (ou seja, relacionamento sexual entre gêmeos – Saga e Kanon, duh!).

- Esta fic contém **cenas de teor incestuoso entre deuses (pai e filho)** – se bem que "incesto" entre deuses é a coisa mais comum que tem e é só um beijo, mas né... melhor avisar assim mesmo u.u''

- Esta fic **não contém romance**. É pura e simplesmente sexo. Se você se sente desconfortável com o erotismo dissociado de sentimento (há quem não goste, de boa), sugiro que se abstenha de ler, pois não o encontrará aqui.

- Os casais/trios/grupos aqui utilizados podem não corresponder aos casais mais "queridinhos" do fandom. **Ou seja, você NÃO encontrará aqui Camus/Milo, Máscara da Morte/Afrodite, Mu/Shaka, entre outros **_**ships **_**"clássicos"**. Portanto, se você NÃO SUPORTA ver seu OTP separado, não leia. Não tolerarei mimimis xiitas de "Fulano pertence ao Beltrano, que fic ridícula!". Apenas cresça.

- **Os personagens estarão OOC (**_**out-of-character**_**), ou seja, apresentarão um grau importante de descaracterização por conta do enredo.** Acho um OOC plausível por conta dos acontecimentos que desencadearão a cena principal. Contudo, se mesmo sendo justificado você não tolera de forma alguma o OOC, é melhor não ler. Já aviso porque também não me acho obrigada a aturar comentários de "Fulano jamais agiria como um sexopata descontrolado!" tendo CONTEXTUALIZADO o motivo de ele agir desta forma na fic. Eu SEI que ele está OOC, obrigada pelo aviso inútil.

* * *

**Notas iniciais:** Será que depois de todos os avisos ainda tem gente lendo isto aqui? XD [apanha]

Este desafio foi concebido em "homenagem" ao Dia do Sexo (6/9, _got it_? [apanha]). Trata-se de um desafio para redigir uma fic de conteúdo erótico cuja temática não nos fosse familiar. Esta era uma outra fic que planejava postar para o desafio (já postei a yuri), mas por diversos motivos não a concluí a tempo. Mas tá valendo -q

Muitos avisos "tensos" lá em cima? Pois é. É que esta fic pode mexer com as suscetibilidades de alguns fãs mais xiitas e prefiro já deixar avisado. Quer bancar o _flammer_? Pois o faça, mas só vai se passar por analfabeto (a) funcional ao passar por cima de tantos avisos em destaque.

(Sinto que acabo de pintar um enorme alvo na cara depois desta fic, mas ok...)

_Anyway_, espero que apreciem... n.n''

**Localização temporal/Contextualização:** Logo após a Saga de Hades. As almas dos cavaleiros estão seladas em uma espécie de monumento, tal como mostrado em "Prólogo do Céu".

* * *

**DIONISÍACO**

**000**

**Ato I**

Tédio divino.

A guerra entre seu irmão Hades e sua filha Atena havia se findado. Como os humanos eram tolos! Jamais conseguiria entender o motivo pelo qual desperdiçavam suas já pateticamente curtas existências confrontando um deus.

Ainda que em nome de uma deusa.

Apenas assistia, vagamente interessado, ao desenrolar de mais uma Guerra Santa. Desta vez haviam conseguido destruir o verdadeiro corpo de seu irmão, quem diria? Hades estava mesmo ferrado. Mais tarde poderia pensar em algum eventual substituto para comandar o mundo inferior. Mais tarde...

As gigantescas portas do Salão se abriram, dando passagem a uma bela e irada donzela. Os longos cabelos loiro-esverdeados se ondulavam ante o movimento firme, o vestido branco se agitando do mesmo modo, os olhos dourados faiscando **(1)**.

A deusa da caça. A deusa associada à Lua.

Uma deusa furiosa.

- Ártemis – O tom cansado do deus dos deuses demonstrava que não estava de todo surpreso em vê-la.

- Meu pai – A voz de Ártemis, embora suave, era cortante – Acabo de selar as almas de guerreiros infiéis que se atreveram a erguer o punho contra os deuses e a destruir um monumento milenar. Exijo um castigo à altura da impiedade que foi cometida!

- "_Exijo um castigo à altura da impiedade que foi cometida_" – Uma voz masculina a arremedou. Um homem alto, musculoso, de longos e selvagens cabelos negros e olhos vermelho-sangue adentrou o Salão à frente de um grupo de deuses. Trajava uma armadura de guerra e sorria zombeteiro – Pode deixar comigo, você é frouxa demais pra pensar em algo à altura...

O deus que debochava, Ares, ergueu a própria espada.

- Meu pai, eu terei o maior _prazer_ em me divertir com os guerreiros da minha patética irmãzinha. Só queria que devolvesse os corpos, não tem graça mutilar almas...

- Mas isso é grotesco! – Exclamou a deusa Afrodite.

Zeus se impacientou ao ver o outrora tranquilo Salão Olímpico se transformar em uma completa balbúrdia com a inesperada reunião. Cada deus dava sugestão para punir de forma "exemplar" a elite dos cavaleiros de Atena, ou então tomava partido da deusa da guerra estratégica, que estava obviamente ausente.

- BASTA! – Bradou o Senhor do Olimpo, e os outros deuses se calaram – Por mim que fiquem trancados por lá por toda a eternidade! Agora sumam daqui antes que eu acabe selando vocês também!

Ante a irritação do maior dos deuses, os outros se calaram e partiram. Antes de ir, Ártemis lhe lançou um último olhar de censura.

- Ganimedes! **(2)** – Zeus chamou o jovem, moderadamente mal-humorado – Traga-me néctar e talvez algo que possa me entreter.

Foi quando ouviu uma gargalhada jovial no recinto, chamando-lhe a atenção para o único deus que não havia se retirado às suas ordens.

- Dioniso... – O tom de Zeus era severo.

O deus do vinho se aproximou. Tinha longos e ondulados cabelos negros que lhe caíam pelos ombros, adornados por uma coroa de ramos de videira; o rosto corado, e seus fascinantes olhos negros tinham um fundo ligeiramente purpúreo. Apenas um manto de pele de leopardo cobria sua divina nudez. Trazia consigo um cálice de vinho em uma das mãos e, na outra, seu tirso enfeitado com folhagens e fitas **(3)**.

- Dispense o rapaz no momento, meu pai. Trago-lhe aqui tanto uma excelente beberagem para lhe umedecer a boca e o senso... – Ergueu o cálice em sua mão – Quanto uma excelente sugestão de passatempo...

- Se veio sugerir uma punição aos mortais selados, perde o seu tempo. Não estou disposto a ouvir queixumes e chorumelas...

- Mas meu pai... não acha _tedioso_ deixá-los ali, presos, sem que possam constituir uma diversão para nós? – Argumentou Dioniso, o sorriso luxuriante buscando amansar o deus dos raios – E, ao mesmo tempo... parece se esquecer do grande poder que os mortais encontram em sua fé.

- Que quer dizer? – A irritação de Zeus deu lugar a uma franca curiosidade.

- Tenho a dizer que os mortais buscam na fé a sua fortaleza, pois em essência são extremamente frágeis – Dioniso sorveu um pouco de seu vinho, displicente – E dessa característica afirmo que conheço bem, visto que por muito tempo caminhei entre eles.

- Afinal, o que está sugerindo?

- Apenas uma... _distração_. Não apenas a nós, mas também a eles... de forma que nem mesmo se lembrem da deusa de sua devoção. Garanto-lhe ser a forma mais _prazerosa_ de tirá-los em definitivo do jogo, e poderá ser bastante interessante de se testemunhar...

Um ligeiro sorriso perpassou o semblante de Zeus. Acaso estaria compreendendo o que seu filho lhe dizia de forma correta?

Admitia que não estava muito interessado nos atritos de sua filha com os outros deuses, contanto que não o atingissem diretamente. Para ele, os humanos – _e, até certo ponto, os deuses que lhe eram subordinados, mas isso ninguém precisava saber_ – eram meros joguetes divinos que serviam para adorá-lo, adulá-lo e entretê-lo – fosse por meio de suas guerras e dramas, fosse dando passagem dentro de seus corpos em suas "escapadas" à Terra. Uma vez que o grande teatro encenado por aquelas almas já havia terminado, pouco lhe importava o destino dos atores.

Contudo, um pouco de diversão não se dispensava facilmente, certo? E depois... sem dúvida, os cavaleiros derrotados eram belos espécimes masculinos...

- Soa-me... interessante, de fato. Talvez se tivesse enunciado uma ideia tão _engenhosa_ antes, ter-me-ia poupado o dissabor de expulsar todos eles daqui...

- Creia-me, pai, poupei-lhe o dissabor maior ainda de ouvir os berros indignados de minha irmãzinha puritana – Referindo-se a Ártemis – Tolinha. Não se permite desfrutar das boas coisas da vida... apenas lhes permita ter de volta um corpo, que foi o mais próximo do inteligente que Ares se permitiu dizer.

Zeus finalmente emitiu uma gargalhada. Dioniso certamente sabia como convencer alguém quando queria.

- Pois bem, meu filho, ponha seu plano em prática. Entrego-lhe aquelas quatorze almas em suas mãos...

Dioniso não se fez de rogado e conjurou para si um trono bastante acolchoado, embora menor e mais simples que o do pai por uma questão de respeito. Serviu-lhe um cálice de vinho.

- Junte-se a nós, Ganimedes – Dioniso se dirigiu ao jovem que se aproximava – No momento não precisaremos de seu néctar, mas quero que cuide do vinho. Mantenha nossas taças sempre cheias, esta é uma pequena confraternização entre nós! Mas não se furte a desfrutar da vista, também...

O jovem servo se assentou aos pés do trono de Zeus, reverente.

Por meio de um grande globo cristalino, podiam visualizar em tempo real os quatorze guerreiros de Atena selados pelos deuses. Imersos em orações e preocupação para com sua deusa, não haviam sequer percebido que suas almas haviam se tornado um pouco mais corpóreas.

- Pois faça as honras, Dioniso...

O jovem se ergueu, o tom agora grave. Uma aura púrpura envolveu o corpo do deus do vinho, o fundo dos olhos brilhando na mesma cor. Dioniso ergueu seu tirso.

- Eu, Dioniso, deus do vinho, do êxtase, dos delírios... eu, que trago a fertilidade e a loucura, que nublo e inebrio os homens... tomo-os como meus servos e devotos, e a mim prestarão culto.

A aura púrpura confluiu para a extremidade do tirso, que foi apontada ao globo de cristal. Uma névoa em um tom vinho envolveu por um momento o globo, fazendo Ganimedes erguer uma sobrancelha sem entender e Zeus sorrir com malícia. Pouco depois, a névoa se dissipou, voltando a permitir a visão dos quatorze enclausurados.

Dioniso, por sua vez, retomou o tom leve de outrora, tornando a se sentar em seu trono e a sorver mais um pouco de vinho.

- Que a festa comece...

**00000000**

Aquela prisão parecia tão reclusa que nem o próprio Tempo parecia lhe ter acesso.

Poderiam estar ali por algumas horas... talvez anos... talvez _eras_, e não teriam percebido nada.

Teria a Guerra Santa se findado àquela altura? Teria Atena vencido Hades? Teria a Humanidade sucumbido à sanha do deus do mundo inferior?

Não. Deveriam manter as esperanças. Haviam se sacrificado para permitir à deusa e aos cavaleiros de bronze uma derradeira chance naquela batalha, e de nada ajudava recear que seus esforços tivessem sido em vão. Tentavam mentalizar, orar, oferecer algum suporte que fosse – por mais inócuo que isso fosse, ao menos os ajudava a manterem o foco naquele lugar. A se lembrarem de que ainda eram, mesmo despojados de armadura e de um corpo físico, cavaleiros de Atena.

A iluminação era muito parca e difusa. Talvez houvesse alguma fonte de feixes de luz em um lugar muito alto. Podiam se ver – ou talvez estivessem apenas _sentindo_ uns aos outros, visão da alma? – mas não muito mais do que isso.

Contudo... algo parecia estar mudando.

Era algo muito sutil. Como uma _impressão elétrica_ que arrepia os pelos do corpo – _que corpo?_ – antes de um raio. Aos poucos, suas mentes pareciam entrar em um estado de torpor, uma preguiça agradável que jamais haviam experimentado em suas vidas de guerreiros.

O negrume parecia se arrefecer ligeiramente, a mínima iluminação disponível tomando tons mais avermelhados. Havia um pequeno foco no centro do recinto, sua penumbra se espalhando suave e iluminando de forma um pouco mais concreta os corpos masculinos nus presos ali.

E aquele cheiro... era um aroma indistinto que aos poucos parecia se intensificar mais e mais.

- Sentem isso...? – Murmurou Shura, apreensivo.

- Vinho – Saga, que estivera sentado, ergueu-se – Definitivamente isso me lembra... vinho... mas o quê...?

A resposta era tão simples de se concluir, mas sua mente parecia completamente entregue a algo maior. Era como se estivesse sendo instruída a _não pensar_, a se deixar levar por uma onda que se aproximava no horizonte.

Afrodite de Peixes parecia ser o mais afetado por aquele estranho fenômeno. Por mais irônico que pudesse ser, tendo em vista sua resistência ao mortal veneno de suas rosas, seu olfato apurado parecia acolher em sua totalidade o aroma inebriante cada vez mais forte.

- Meu... corpo...

Seu corpo estremecia. Uma energia irresistível o convidava à languidez. A ceder (_a quê?_).

_Excitação_.

Sua mente, em um último lampejo de lucidez, dizia que não era o melhor momento para se sentir daquela forma, ainda mais diante de seus colegas. Contudo, uma voz mais forte parecia falar dentro de si.

"Está tudo bem..."

_Sinto-me quente..._

"Você sabe o que quer..."

_Sinto-me... febril..._

Afrodite caminhou lentamente até o centro da prisão, a fraca iluminação rubra incidindo sobre seu corpo nu. Estava ereto, mas isso não parecia surpreender e nem incomodar seus companheiros que o fitavam ao redor de si, imersos na penumbra avermelhada. Sentiu como se uma força irresistível o obrigasse a se deitar no chão.

"Você gosta de ser o centro das atenções..."

_Eu mereço ser o centro das atenções..._

Deslizou uma mão pelo peito nu, arrepiando-se todo. Viu alguns de seus companheiros morderem o lábio, todos de olhos fixos em sua perfeita figura.

_Eles estão me vendo... isso me excita..._

"Eles desejam você, Afrodite. Só aguardam um sinal de que são bem-vindos. Querem adorar o seu corpo em meu nome."

_Estou ardendo..._

"Toque-se. Toque-se para mim, toque-se para eles, toque-se para você mesmo."

Peixes levou uma mão ao próprio pênis, começando a se tocar com calma. Já havia se masturbado outras vezes, mas aquilo estava melhor do que nunca. Seus gemidos ecoavam livremente. Seus sentidos pareciam ainda mais aguçados, captando um suspiro de um de seus companheiros que assistiam à cena.

- Toquem-me...

Fechou os olhos, entregue, e não tardou em sentir outras mãos deslizando por seu corpo, rendidas. Algumas se uniam à mão que se masturbava, intensificando os movimentos. Seus lábios foram tomados de forma voraz por outro. Ainda sentia lábios e línguas deslizando por seu tronco, suas pernas, seus braços...

A proximidade entre os corpos era de tal forma inebriante que logo passavam a se tocar uns aos outros, os gestos lascivos se descentralizando e envolvendo finalmente todos os quatorze em uma atmosfera única e sensual.

Estavam todos rendidos.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**(1)** Acabei pegando a aparência de Ártemis de "Prólogo do Céu", mesmo. Quanto ao deus Ares, confesso que acabei imaginando a versão "Evil Saga" do mangá pra ele (mas não, eu não confundi o DEUS ARES ao "Arles" do anime, só pra constar).

**(2)** Ganimedes (ou Ganímedes) era um jovem príncipe troiano. Ao cuidar dos rebanhos de seu pai, foi visto por Zeus, que se encantou por sua beleza, tomou a forma de uma águia e o raptou (diz-se também que o tomou em pleno ar... vish!). Acabou substituindo Hebe no papel de servir néctar aos deuses. Também é considerado o "aguadeiro", vertendo água para os mortais ("deus da chuva"? Em algumas fontes ele é referido assim) para ajudar as pessoas na Terra.

Por sinal, este é o mito que deu origem à constelação de Aquário – Ganimedes é o homem com a ânfora vertendo água dos céus. De onde o tio Kurumada tirou aquela mulher com a ânfora (que aparece atrás de Camus e Hyoga no "Execução Aurora"), confesso que não sei. Seria Hebe (deusa da juventude que exercia o papel de servir os deuses antes de Ganimedes)? Sei lá...

Apesar de ser referido nas lendas como um adolescente ("eternamente jovem") e o fato de ser imortal meio que mude um pouco as coisas (e as contas XD), ainda me incomoda imaginá-lo tendo menos de 18 anos pra esta fic x.x''

**(3)** Esqueçam Percy Jackson, esqueçam o "Senhor D."! Em muitas versões do mito (inclusive na Wiki), Dioniso é loiro, mas confesso que o prefiro moreno (como nos hinos homéricos).

**EDIT: **Eu tinha escrito "Dionísio" (como aparece em alguns lugares), mas a **RavenclawWitch** me alertou na _review_ de que a versão correta do nome é "**Dioniso**". Muito obrigada pela correção, moça, corrigi aqui! n.n E caso haja uma próxima, já aprendi, cofcof! 9.9 [apanha]

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Como deu pra entender (espero), eis o motivo do OOC – a influência de Dioniso.

Er... sobre Zeus lhes devolver os corpos (de certa forma), pode até ter ficado esquisito... mas acho que uma orgia "espiritual" ia ficar mais esquisita ainda o.o'' Por isso acabei optando por lhes devolver os corpos, ou algo parecido com eles – já que estão mortos.

No próximo capítulo, a orgia propriamente dita.


	2. Ato II

**DIONISÍACO**

**000**

**Ato II**

Mu estava deliciado.

Lambia um mamilo rosado do cavaleiro de Peixes, totalmente rendido àquela sensação que lhe era inédita. Sua mente, nublada, já não era mais capaz de julgar, muito menos discernir o que era certo ou errado.

Havia deixado para trás seus amigos de bronze. Seu pequeno discípulo Kiki. Sua deusa Atena. Não se lembrava de mais nada fora dali. Tudo o que existia para Mu naquele momento era aquele mamilo eriçado já úmido da própria saliva, os sons luxuriantes de Afrodite manifestando aprovação às chupadelas em sua pele sensível e as mãos indistintas que vez ou outra o tocavam também. Estava extremamente sensível e cada ligeiro roçar fazia seu membro pulsar deliciado.

"O belo Carneiro dos Céus... de carne tenra e saborosa... eles querem degustá-lo, Mu..."

_Isso é..._

"Eles querem fodê-lo até a alma. Consegue sentir, Mu?"

_Também quero..._

Sentiu uma mão firme lhe agarrar os cabelos. Entreabriu os olhos verdes, deparando-se com o olhar feroz de Máscara da Morte.

- Você sabe o que eu quero... – O canceriano perscrutava o rosto febril do colega.

Máscara tinha certeza de que Mu sabia. Tinha certeza de que ele também podia ouvir aquela voz macia lhe dizendo coisas eróticas. Aquele carneiro já havia perdido toda a inocência.

"Quem não se renderia ao viril cavaleiro de Câncer? Esse cretino teve a ousadia de matar você, mas não é páreo para o que você carrega entre as pernas. Você fode como ninguém e vai ensinar a ele o que é um pau de verdade, não vai? Ele está totalmente rendido, veja... ele quer você, ande..."

_Carneirinho suculento... nunca mais vai se sentar na vida!_

Puxou Mu para um beijo selvagem. Apertava, arranhava e marcava cada parte daquele corpo pálido à sua disposição, mas de alguma forma sabia que ele não estava sentindo dor. Pelo contrário; deliciava-se ao ouvir os gemidos roucos de Áries, totalmente entregue.

- Quero logo... – A voz estrangulada de Mu se partiu ante a mão viril que passou a estimular seu sexo.

Máscara soltou uma risada rouca, virando-o rudemente de costas e o colocando de quatro. Enfiou três dedos dentro da boca do lemuriano.

- Chupe – Ordenou em um rosnado másculo – Chupa direitinho que vou colocar esses dedos bem aqui... – A mão livre deu uma palmada nas nádegas firmes.

Mu gemeu baixinho e se pôs a sugar os dedos oferecidos em desespero, cobrindo-os de saliva, enquanto a voz em sua cabeça o excitava mais e mais.

"Como você chupa gostoso, Mu... será que cabe algo maior nessa boca macia?"

Máscara retirou a mão e o segurou firme no lugar, passando um braço pelo ombro do companheiro. Em seguida, inseriu um dedo previamente umedecido, gemendo baixinho enquanto preparava aquele canal virgem.

"Até parece que vai estrangular você, não é? Delícia, tão fechadinho..."

Mu ofegou, tentando se controlar. Era pra ter doído, sabia, mas seu corpo estava tão inebriado que não conseguia sentir nada além de um prazer primal.

"Você não vai sentir dor, Mu... relaxe, eu não vou deixar. Você só vai gemer bem gostoso, porque é pra isso que você me serve agora..."

Não tardou a sentir o pênis de Máscara da Morte invadi-lo com certa dificuldade.

- Puta que pariu... nossa, Mu, que rabo apertado... – Extasiado.

A voz cumpriu sua promessa. Por mais difícil que a penetração parecesse, Mu não sentia qualquer resquício de dor. Seu corpo apenas ardia com o contato, parecendo buscar mais e mais daquilo.

- Vai, Máscara! – Implorava Mu, arquejante – Eu preciso...!

"Ele precisa de mais ferro... vá em frente, Máscara, mostre o que sabe fazer..."

O italiano estocava sem dó o ânus apertado, os gemidos cada vez mais sôfregos. Mu sentia uma mão do cavaleiro de Câncer se insinuar entre suas pernas, apertando-lhe o membro e prolongando ainda mais o momento.

Os corpos se sacudiam febrilmente, o sexo franco e pleno pra quem quisesse ver. Não se importavam mais se houvesse gente assistindo, Mu já nem se lembrava de seu mestre testemunhando seus atos libidinosos. Os olhos em sua direção só pareciam atiçá-lo ainda mais em seu delírio.

Firme, quente, forte, violento. Animalesco.

E Mu estava adorando.

**00000000**

Os olhos de Camus relancearam até encontrarem a imagem viril do cavaleiro de Touro que se masturbava com as cenas.

"Olhe para aquilo, Camus. Aqueles braços fortes, as pernas torneadas... olhe como ele está duro!"

O aquariano inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios.

"Sempre tão inatingível, Camus... represando suas emoções, afundando-se em gelo e nos livros. Olhe para aquele corpo ardente à sua plena disposição. Sei que você guarda muito _calor_ dentro de você, e esta é a hora de mostrar..."

Aldebaran gemeu mais alto e ergueu os olhos castanhos para Aquário.

"Veja, Aldebaran... Camus não consegue desgrudar os olhos de você. Esse seu corpo forte, firme... olhe como ele o está cobiçando. E olha a bundinha firme que ele tem, que delícia deve ser! Você está fazendo o Homem de Gelo arder em luxúria, Aldebaran..."

Aldebaran deu um sorrisinho e alisou o calibroso pênis da base até a glande sem desviar o olhar de Camus. Um delicioso convite.

Camus caminhou até ele, o corpo trêmulo de excitação mas parecendo plenamente entregue ao apelo sensual do taurino.

- Gostou dele...? – Touro sorriu com certa malícia ao ver os olhos de Camus fixos em seu membro avantajado.

- Tão grande, Touro... – A voz rouca de Camus – Deixe-me ajudá-lo...

Ah, sim, sabia fazê-lo. Já havia se dado tanto prazer sob as cobertas na Sibéria... envolveu da melhor forma que podia o membro rijo do brasileiro e passou a massageá-lo devagar, vez ou outra resfriando um pouco a mão para trazer contraste às sensações, observando a expressão deliciada do outro.

Suas habituais reservas quanto a sentimentos e emoções de qualquer espécie haviam sido simplesmente subjugadas por aquela necessidade primitiva de dar e receber prazer. Sem se conter, levou a boca ao membro, fazendo Aldebaran se arquear e soltar um gemido alto.

- AH, CAMUS! Isso é... oh...!

"Quem diria que Camus teria uma boca tão safada, hein? Aproveite, Aldebaran. Toque essa pele branquinha, esses cabelos macios... ele quer senti-lo participar..."

_Ah, Camus... isso é perfeito..._

Puxou de leve os longos cabelos, instigando-o na felação. Deslizou as mãos firmes pelas costas fortes do aquariano, buscando-lhe as nádegas e as apertando com desejo – Camus gemeu em seu membro. Não resistiu e levou um dedo à boca, posteriormente separando com calma as nádegas rijas e o preparando naquela posição mesmo.

- Hummm... a-asshim... – Camus teve de retirar o pênis pulsante da boca para poder respirar melhor por um momento, pondo-se a lambê-lo em toda a sua extensão. Aldebaran se crispou para se conter, o pré-gozo já aflorando à glande.

- E-espere... eu... eu o quero...

Camus não se fez de rogado e abandonou o que fazia, sentando-se no colo do maior. Beijaram-se com calma, as línguas se roçando, Touro sentindo seu próprio gosto. Aldebaran aproveitou a posição para inserir mais um dedo, preparando o francês.

"Vai comer essa bundinha deliciosa, é? Que inveja, Aldebaran..."

- V-vamos...

Camus se posicionou e desceu pelo membro devagar, até o fim. Mordia o lábio ao se abrir todo, esperando por uma dor que não veio. Seu corpo parecia só reconhecer uma sensação: o puro prazer.

Aldebaran, extasiado, lambia o pescoço de Camus enquanto o sentia rebolar em seu colo, a ereção do outro roçando deliciosamente contra seu tronco forte. Taurino como era, perdia-se em meio a tantas informações sensoriais – a visão perfeita do rosto suado e corado de Aquário, os sons prazerosos que ele emitia, o roçar das madeixas longas de Camus em sua pele tão sensibilizada, o aperto macio em seu pênis dentro daquela cavidade quente. O local estava todo cheirando a vinho, mas esse cheiro inebriante parecia ainda mais forte no francês. O gosto daquela pele também o deixava cada vez mais entregue.

Camus e Aldebaran se moviam em sintonia e buscavam a mesma coisa – um êxtase que sabiam que não tardaria. Entregavam-se sem reservas a um banquete para os sentidos.

**00000000**

Os olhos entreabertos, o corpo lânguido mal se sustentando em pé. Shion estava plenamente deliciado ante a boca morna que envolvia e sugava o mamilo sensível, enquanto o outro era habilmente manipulado por dedos quentes.

Pensou que iria cair, mas se percebeu sustentado por um corpo idêntico ao homem à sua frente.

- Shh... – A voz de Kanon atrás de si o fez se arrepiar, bem como a língua atrevida em seu ombro nu – Apenas relaxe, está bem?

Arregalou os olhos ao ver Saga se erguer e buscar o gêmeo para um beijo libidinoso trocado bem sobre seu ombro. Ver os dois rostos tão iguais rendidos a um beijo molhado fez seu membro dar uma pontada.

- Lindos demais... - O murmúrio de Shion saiu fraco, arrancando uma risadinha de Kanon.

Saga suspirou, ajoelhando-se para poder prosseguir aos beijos pelo abdome até a pelve clara e sem pelos do lemuriano. A língua de Kanon deslizava por sua coluna devagar, indo até o cóccix.

- Hum... ah, nossa...

"Ah, Shion... agora que tem de volta seu corpo jovem, parece mais apetitoso do que nunca. Veja como eles estão se deliciando com você... gêmeos, hein? Que delícia..."

_Mas isso é..._

"Errado? Então por que está tão duro e pulsante, _Grande Mestre_?"

Shion soltou um grito ao sentir a boca de Saga envolver seu membro. Seu rosto queimava, mas a vergonha que sua mente ensaiara sentir parecia desaparecer aos poucos ante o _trato_ que os geminianos estavam lhe dando naquele momento.

"Confesse, Shion... se eles tivessem feito isso desde o começo, você teria lhes cedido o poder que queriam sem nenhum problema, não é?"

_Oh, sim..._

Kanon também havia se ajoelhado, separando as nádegas claras do antigo Patriarca do Santuário.

- Vamos adorá-lo como se deve, _Grande Mestre_...

_Beijo grego._

Shion se curvou todo, agarrando-se aos cabelos de Saga em busca de algo que o ancorasse à realidade enquanto sentia a língua úmida de Kanon invadir sua entrada sem qualquer pudor. O geminiano mais novo lhe segurava firmemente os quadris para que o ariano não se movesse demais.

- Isso é... pelos deuses, Kanon!

Saga lambeu longamente a ereção do mais velho, fazendo-o ofegar e voltar a fitá-lo.

"Não é adorável? Estão disputando a sua atenção, Shion... querem descobrir quem lhe dá mais prazer. Porque você é aquele que detém o Poder e a autoridade entre todos aqui... todos lhe devem obediência..."

- N-não pare... – A voz rouca de Shion tinha um tom mais autoritário desta vez, apesar dos olhos opacos de excitação – Continue chupando, Saga... ande...

Saga sorriu, fitando-o de baixo e tornando a felá-lo. Subserviente.

"Saga é um cretino... usurpador. Merece estar aí, ajoelhado diante de você, chupando o seu pau. É a melhor utilidade que a boca dele tem, não é?"

_Isso não... oh... s-sim... ah, SIM!_

Já Saga o sugava de uma forma plenamente afoita. Seu membro latejava ao ver Shion tão rendido aos seus toques, à sua boca, ao seu olhar lascivo. Entrementes, aquela voz macia parecia adulá-lo...

"Olhe como ele está rendido, Saga... sua boca é tão deliciosa! Se o tivesse chupado ele lhe daria o cargo de Patriarca sem pestanejar. É um verdadeiro puto aprendendo que não tem controle nenhum sobre si mesmo..."

Aquela sensação era deliciosa. Shion estremecia, buscava-lhe os cabelos, movia-se incontido em direção à sua boca, implorava por mais. Jamais como falso Patriarca havia se sentido tão _poderoso_...

- Toque-se... toque-se pra eu ver, Saga... ah! – Ouviu-o dizer e sorriu com malícia, envolvendo o próprio pênis que implorava por alguma atenção. Ver Shion inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça para ver o gesto melhor era a glória...

Kanon se ergueu e aproveitou o pescoço mais esticado de Shion para lamber a pele macia, percebendo-o se arrepiar todo. Colou os corpos, a ereção firme roçando as nádegas de Shion, o que o fez estremecer de forma mais veemente.

"Poder, Kanon! Olhe como Shion está frágil e entregue! Seu irmão o chupa, age pela frente, mas o verdadeiro poder está com você! Perceba como ele se derrete todo ao sentir você tão duro, Kanon... foda-o! Foda-o com vontade! É o que ele quer, é o que ele _precisa_... mostre a ele quem de fato manda... o verdadeiro Grande Mestre..."

Kanon ofegou extasiado ao separar novamente as nádegas de Shion com seus dedos.

- Peça...

- P-por favor, Kanon... dê-me...

- _Come_ ele, irmãozinho… - A voz de Saga, que agora lambia de leve a ereção latejante, estava repleta de luxúria.

- Safadinho... quer ver, não é, Saga? – Kanon foi se enterrando devagar nas carnes macias, dilatando-o aos poucos e ouvindo Shion arquejar, deliciado – Tão apertado... e nem tá doendo? Você é um puto, Grande Mestre...

- Sou! Ah, sou! – Shion não se conteve quando os gêmeos passaram a se mover, estocadas e felação sincronizadas de uma forma inacreditável. Seu rosto foi rudemente virado para trás e seus gemidos abafados pelos lábios famintos de Kanon. Entregou-se ao beijo sem reservas.

Aqueles gêmeos foram sua perdição. Daquela vez, de uma forma muito mais prazerosa.

**00000000**

Aquele era o mártir do Santuário. Dohko não havia chegado a conhecê-lo muito bem, mas o rosto gentil de Aioros de Sagitário era famoso, mesmo em meio aos rumores de traição que sucederam à sua morte. Como ele era lindo...

Aioros se sentia meio perdido, o rosto corado, fitando seus companheiros de patente se agarrando e se provocando sem pudores. Seu membro se encontrava ereto, seu corpo lânguido de excitação, mas parecia retraído demais para fazer qualquer coisa ali.

"Tão puro, Aioros... você tem um coração repleto de bondade. Deveria saber, porém, que seu corpo também é uma tentação aos seus colegas..."

Aioros suspirou baixinho ante aquela voz sedutora que o elogiava e o envolvia. Acaso seria tão desejado assim? Ergueu os olhos esverdeados, deparando-se com o chinês que o observava. Dohko sorriu e se aproximou do mais novo.

- Assustado?

- Não... – Aioros murmurou – Eu... gosto do que vejo, embora não devesse.

- Isso é perceptível – Dohko deu uma risadinha, fitando o pênis rijo do sagitariano e o fazendo corar.

_Ele é tão adorável! _

"Dá vontade de morder, não dá? Morreu tão cedo... não conheceu as melhores coisas da vida. Por que não ensina algumas coisas a esse belo rapaz, Dohko? Com certeza ele não se furtaria a deliciosas lições com um professor tão gostoso..."

- Sinto vontade de fazer também...

Dohko mordeu o lábio ante a confissão de Sagitário.

- Quer fazer comigo? – Alisou de leve o rosto de Aioros, fazendo-o sorrir.

_Quero... quero muito... quero beijar essa boca, sentir cada pedaço desse corpo..._

"Ele também quer, Aioros... não imagina como ele está se contendo para te mostrar o que é prazer... renda-se, deixe ele te mostrar... você quer senti-lo dentro de você, quer ouvi-lo gemer por sua causa, não esconda de mim..."

- Quero muito, Libra...

Dohko não resistiu e puxou Aioros para um beijo carinhoso, mas carregado de eletricidade. Sentiu o mais novo relaxar o corpo, deliciado, e o fez se sentar em seu colo. Sentiu sua ereção roçar as nádegas de Aioros e gemeu baixinho dentro do beijo.

Seus lábios desceram por pescoço e ombro, fazendo Sagitário suspirar de satisfação. Aioros passou a rebolar de leve no colo do mais velho, friccionando o próprio pênis no abdome firme do libriano e sentindo o mesmo ocorrer com o membro dele atrás de si. Gemeu mais alto.

- Isso é tão bom!

- Uhum... – Dohko retornou aos lábios de Aioros, mordiscando o lábio inferior de leve – E vai ficar melhor...

Deitou-o com cuidado, sobrepondo-se a ele e o beijando novamente. Roçou seu membro no do sagitariano, e ambos gemeram deliciados.

"Sinta... ele está pulsando, Dohko! Devore-o, devore-o todo, antes que eu mesmo o faça..."

Dohko desceu pelo corpo atlético do sagitariano, umedecendo os dedos. Sorriu tranquilo para o rapaz, que arregalou os olhos ao ver sua ereção ser engolida pelo mais velho.

- DOHKO! Oh, não...!

Dohko sorriu mais, sugando-o sem pressa enquanto começava a preparar Aioros. Sagitário se crispou por um momento, temendo algum incômodo, mas seu próprio corpo febril parecia ter se desligado para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o próprio prazer.

Um dedo... dois... até três. E finalmente sentiu algo maior dentro de si.

- Ooh... isso é... incrível!

Dohko se inclinou sobre ele, tornando a beijá-lo. Movia os quadris com calma, vez ou outra prensando a ereção de Aioros entre os corpos quentes e lhe arrancando um grito de júbilo. Incontido, Sagitário levava as mãos até as nádegas do chinês, apertando-as e pedindo por mais. Deliciado ao sentir o peso do corpo de Dohko sobre o seu, mostrando-lhe sensações que jamais havia experimentado.

"Oh, vamos... ensine-o!"

Dohko agarrou a ereção entre eles e passou a massageá-la com mais urgência, fazendo Aioros se arquear e se contorcer de prazer. Sentia-o rijo como nunca, pulsando entre seus dedos, parecendo a poucos instantes de se derramar em profusão.

Aioros era tido como um mártir inalcançável. E estava ali, ao alcance de seu pênis.

**00000000**

Shura se sentia usado. Abusado. Humilhado.

E aquilo era delicioso.

Sabia que Aiolia não era seu melhor amigo depois de tudo que fizera a Aioros, mas que apesar de tudo não o odiava. Contudo, era inegável que o furor que o leonino demonstrava durante o beijo que trocavam parecia vir do fundo da alma.

"É um Leão predador, não? Ele quer comer você, Shura... como é da natureza dele. E você quer experimentar..."

Enquanto digladiava deliciosamente com a língua de Aiolia, sentiu alguém mordiscar sua nuca, trazendo-lhe arrepios.

- Quero ver como vai se virar com dois gregos _fodendo_ você...

A voz grave e sensual de Milo de Escorpião. Milo sempre fora um guerreiro disciplinado, até ligeiramente _cego_ pelos próprios deveres. Desta vez, porém, sua cegueira parecia estar rendida à famosa sexualidade intensa de seu signo...

"Ah, Shura... eles querem você. Esses dois gregos fogosos, sensuais, estão duros por sua causa. Você vai ficar um bom tempo sem sentar..."

Aiolia lambia os lábios de Shura com gosto, mas ao perceber a mão de Milo se esgueirar em direção à entrada do espanhol, ficou sério.

- Eu como o rabo, Milo!

- Não, _eu_ que como!

Os dois rivais ameaçaram uma briga ali mesmo, mas Capricórnio resolveu a situação da melhor maneira possível.

- Podemos... revezar... – Massageava as ereções dos mais jovens com calma, buscando amansá-los. Dito e feito: os gregos emitiram um gemido uníssono de satisfação.

"Como Shura é safado, não é? E você vai se regalar com esse rabo apertado. Ele treme só de apalpar você, não vê? Até o Milo está ficando com vontade..."

- Mas é muito safado, mesmo... – Aiolia assistia à movimentação em seu membro, deliciado – Façamos as pazes, então... hummm...

Inclinou-se por sobre o ombro de Shura, buscando os lábios do escorpiano. Shura riu baixinho ao vê-los se beijando de forma lasciva.

"Essas crianças... vamos, Shura, prepare-os bem... sei que está louco pra ter esses dois mastros dentro de você..."

_Quero demais... sinto meu corpo arder, eles são verdadeiros deuses gregos..._

- Vamos, decidam-se... estou ficando louco...

Aiolia riu baixinho, colocando-o de quatro e oferecendo uma mão a Milo, que em troca lhe oferecia uma também. Um passou a lamber e sugar os dedos do outro com sorrisos igualmente libidinosos.

- Hum... sabe onde o Milo vai enfiar esse dedo, Shura?

- No mesmo lugar... hum... em que o Aiolia vai enfiar o dele...

Shura ofegou. Sua mente disciplinada e rígida jamais compactuaria com aquele tom, mas ela já não mais respondia. Seu corpo estava totalmente entregue àquele ato obsceno, inebriado por aquele cheiro adocicado de vinho que lhe entorpecia os sentidos.

Sentiu Aiolia inserindo um dedo e, pouco depois, Milo unir seu dedo ao dele. Estavam preparando-o juntos.

Milo e Aiolia trocaram um último beijo antes de o escorpiano se afastar um pouco, deixando Leão com a entrada que "piscava" de excitação.

- Sei que você quer, Shura, calma... – Aiolia arranhou de leve as costas nuas diante de si antes de invadi-lo devagar e constante.

"Isso, Aiolia! Você o tem totalmente à sua mercê! Era isso que você queria, não era? Agora vai dar a ele o que merece por tudo o que fez..."

Aiolia soltou um ligeiro rosnado e passou a estocá-lo com vontade, os gemidos cada vez mais altos do capricorniano o estimulando. Ia fundo, o som de seu escroto se chocando contra as nádegas deixando Milo deliciado.

- Agora eu quero... olha pra mim...

Escorpião agarrou os cabelos negros e curtos de Shura, guiando sua cabeça até a ereção pulsante. Shura não se fez de rogado, colocando-a na boca o quanto podia.

"Você é o melhor guerreiro da Elite Dourada, Milo. Shura sempre bravateou sua fidelidade a Atena mas ergueu o punho contra ela. Mostre a ele, Milo... mostre a ele o que é ser um verdadeiro guerreiro, mostre a Shura a verdadeira função da boca dele..."

- Tome... tome! – Gemia Milo, estocando a boca de Shura e recebendo a "resposta" através da impulsão dos quadris de Aiolia.

Shura estava tendo dificuldades em controlar o próprio fôlego, o que ficou ainda pior quando sentiu a mão de Aiolia buscando-lhe o pênis negligenciado e o masturbando com firmeza. Não saberia dizer o que o mantinha sem sufocar ante tantos estímulos.

- Goza pra gente, Shura... goza e mostra pra gente o que você realmente é... oh!

Era degradante. Era errado.

Era _delicioso_.

**00000000**

Afrodite continuava se tocando, deliciado. Já não estava rodeado de homens quentes que lhe dessem prazer, mas estava adorando assistir a tudo aquilo. Vez ou outra via os olhos alheios se voltarem para ele.

"Não adianta, Afrodite... podem se comer à vontade, mas você ajuda a inspirar toda a luxúria contida neles. Sua beleza é capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um..."

Sentiu uma mão puxando-lhe o rosto gentilmente para o lado e seus lábios serem tomados por uma boca fina e algo inexperiente. Ergueu as mãos, tocando longas e macias madeixas.

_Shaka?!_

"Como eu disse, Afrodite... _qualquer um._"

Shaka se movimentava de uma forma algo nervosa, como se ainda tentasse conter aquele instinto sexual arrebatador que aquele misterioso aroma lhe incutira. Buscava meditar, buscar respostas, mas sua mente parecia ter extrema dificuldade em se focar.

E como resistir àquela pele sedosa, aos gemidos melodiosos e lascivos que Peixes emitia ao se tocar? Havia sido o último de seus companheiros a ceder e adorar o corpo do sueco, mas agora não queria mais parar.

Shaka sentiu as mãos de Afrodite deixarem seus longos cabelos loiros e buscarem seu corpo, explorando sem pressa cada centímetro daquele indiano recluso. Suspirou, ouvindo uma risadinha maliciosa do outro em resposta e os lábios macios tocarem seu ouvido.

- Gosta que eu o toque, Shaka...? – Deslizando os dedos pela coluna do loiro, fazendo-o se arquear.

- G-gosto... ahn...

"Não se faça de rogado, Shaka. Você é o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus e todos o desejam. Afrodite está louco para possuí-lo. Apenas se renda... você também quer isso, quer saber até que ponto essas sensações deliciosas irão levá-lo. Deixe-o mostrar a você..."

_Que Buda me perdoe... mas o desejo humano é..._

"O desejo da carne, Shaka, pode aproximá-lo ainda mais do Perfeito. De mim."

_Quem é você...?_

As tentativas de meditação de Shaka foram toldadas por um novo beijo, desta vez iniciado pelo cavaleiro de Peixes. Shaka se deixou puxar para o colo do pisciano, totalmente entregue às sensações que ele lhe provocava.

"Você está com ninguém menos que o cavaleiro mais belo entre todos... provavelmente o mortal mais belo, também. Você _merece_ esse prazer, Shaka. O corpo mais belo e a alma mais poderosa finalmente se encontram, e o resultado... é o _êxtase_."

Os dentes de Afrodite raspando de leve a pele sensível de seu pescoço. A mão envolvendo seu pênis e o massageando de forma tentadora, fazendo Shaka se derreter nos braços do colega e se agarrar aos ombros de Peixes buscando algum apoio à realidade. Os sussurros maliciosos de Afrodite...

- Você gosta assim? Não temos pressa, temos...? É fantástico sentir você endurecer na minha mão, Shaka...

- A-Afrodite...

A respiração se tornando mais descompassada, descontrolada. A alma toldada, o corpo tomando o controle.

"Conhece o Nirvana, Shaka? É uma tolice crer que ele possa ser alcançado com meditação regrada e ascetismo. O corpo não é seu inimigo, Shaka, e o prazer máximo pode ser obtido por intermédio dele... não o renegue..."

- Por... por favor... – A voz rouca, estrangulada, era um bálsamo aos ouvidos de Afrodite.

Um dedo se esgueirou em sua entrada, fazendo-o ofegar e se agarrar mais ao pisciano.

- Shhh... vai ser bom... você vai gostar... – A voz macia de Afrodite embalava o torpor de Virgem, sentindo seu canal estreito se alargar aos poucos.

Dando-se por satisfeito após prepará-lo e sentindo que não conseguiria resistir muito mais tempo, Afrodite o rodeou, acolhendo-o por trás, ambos de joelhos. Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, puxando-o para o colo. Afastou os cabelos sedosos da nuca e lambeu a região com vagar.

- E agora... você é meu...

Afastou ligeiramente as pernas de Shaka e empinou um pouco os quadris do virginiano para facilitar o acesso. Ao finalmente invadi-lo, soltou um grito quase triunfante.

- AH! ISSO, SHAKA!

"Você está _fodendo_ o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, Afrodite... até Shaka de Virgem se rendeu à sua beleza. Apenas saboreie o que ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer... coma-o bem comido para ensinar a ele os prazeres da carne..."

_Isso é... incrível!_

Passou a estocá-lo com vontade, dominador, delirando com os gemidos cada vez mais altos e luxuriantes do cavaleiro de Virgem. Puxou o tronco de Shaka para si, colando os corpos e sentindo o canal se apertar ainda mais.

- Você... me pertence... – A voz extasiada de Afrodite fez Shaka estremecer.

Afrodite passou a arremeter febrilmente no interior de Shaka, buscando-lhe a ereção. Cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada grito que Virgem soltava parecia um troféu ao cavaleiro de Peixes, que enfim se sentia a criatura mais poderosa do mundo.

Shaka, o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, havia sucumbido aos desejos da própria carne graças a _ele_. Era uma noção grandiosa demais para ser apreendida naquele momento.

Mas naquele instante seu próprio orgulho havia sido deixado em segundo plano. Shaka tinha cheiro de pureza e desvirtuá-lo era delicioso demais para perder tempo pensando. Só o que conseguia era estocá-lo mais e mais forte, vez ou outra puxando os longos cabelos dourados para si, puxando Shaka para um beijo repleto de desejo.

Shaka gemeu alto, inclinando-se para a frente quando sentiu Afrodite atingir determinado ponto dentro de si. Seu pênis deu uma fisgada deliciosa, e apenas o aperto controlador de Peixes em seu órgão o impediu de se derramar naquele momento.

- POR BUDA! O que... o que é isso...?

- Isso, Shaka... sou eu dentro de você... mostrando como é bom... ah... ceder aos nossos próprios desejos...

Shaka não tinha forças para responder. Na verdade não tinha forças para mais nada além de gemer, ofegar e se empurrar contra os quadris de Afrodite numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-lo ir mais fundo e atingir aquele ponto de novo. Nada mais existia além daqueles dois corpos suados se chocando e emitindo um ruído _pecaminoso_ para quem quisesse ouvir e se deliciar. Podia sentir vários olhares sobre si, mas não mais se importava.

Só o que buscava era o pico do prazer que parecia se aproximar cada vez mais, trazido através das estocadas frenéticas e da masturbação firme e já descontrolada de Afrodite. Peixes bufava ao seu ouvido, a figura descomposta e quase _animalesca_, e aquela cena inimaginável era simplesmente delirante.

Um grito, os músculos se descontrolando, a mente se apagando em um breve momento.

O Nirvana carnal.

O Homem Mais Próximo de Deus havia sucumbido.

**00000000**

Por toda a prisão, sons libidinosos ecoavam livremente.

Cheiro de vinho, suor e sêmen se mesclavam em uma atmosfera única, e os valorosos cavaleiros de Atena pareciam confundir os próprios corpos. Agrupavam-se aqui e ali, parecendo insaciáveis. Trocavam parceiros, uniam-se a outros, observavam deliciados uns aos outros em uma orgia que parecia não ter hora para se findar.

O plano de Dioniso funcionara. Os cavaleiros de ouro haviam sido derrotados pelo feitiço inebriante do deus do vinho e do êxtase.

Haviam sido derrotados por seus desejos mais inconfessáveis.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Não tenho nem o que dizer depois de tudo isso, né? x.x Bom, tentei ao máximo não deixar as duplas serem "aleatórias demais". Quero dizer, apesar de poucas (porque não me atrevo a dizer "nenhuma", já que há fics aqui e ali com alguns desses casais) terem representação no _fandom_, quis dar um pequeno "tema" ou uma "historinha" sobre a qual se estruturassem as "viagens".

Ok, eu é que sou doida, mesmo x.x

Ah, sim: obviamente, a "voz" na cabeça deles que os instigava era de Dioniso buscando envolvê-los. Caso não tenha ficado claro... n.n''

O próximo capítulo é só um desfecho, é curtinho.


	3. Ato III

**DIONISÍACO**

**000**

**Ato III**

Zeus estava extasiado.

Com os olhos fixos no globo de cristal que lhe mostrava a orgia entre a elite dos cavaleiros de Atena, dava vazão à sua excitação possuindo Ganimedes com vontade. Este, de quatro no piso de pedra do salão, também "aliviava" Dioniso, felando-o com perícia. O manto de leopardo já havia sido esquecido sobre o trono do deus das vinhas enquanto os imortais se entregavam, eles próprios, ao prazer erótico.

- Ah! ISSO! – O deus dos deuses bradou triunfante, derramando-se no interior de seu jovem amante. Pouco depois, foi a vez de Dioniso chegar ao êxtase.

- Oh... assim... nossa... – Mordeu o lábio ao ver Ganimedes engolir o quanto podia, um fio de sêmen escorrendo pelo queixo – Que delicinha você, hein?

- Não é? – Zeus puxou Dioniso para um beijo lascivo enquanto buscava acalmar a si próprio, a mão firme envolvendo o membro de Ganimedes até este se aliviar também.

- E então...? – Dioniso deu uma risadinha meio ofegante enquanto afagava os cabelos cor de trigo do jovem Ganimedes – Foi ou não foi uma ideia ótima?

- Ainda não entendo por que chamam Atena de deusa da sabedoria... – Zeus sorriu de volta – Que festa! Ainda bem que sua irmã Ártemis não viu isso...

Dioniso se levantou, ajudando Ganimedes a fazer o mesmo.

- Bom garoto... acho que vamos convidá-lo das próximas vezes...

- Haverá mais dessas "confraternizações"? – Zeus pareceu se animar.

- Ora, temos a eternidade toda, não? Podemos marcar outras _festinhas_ nesse estilo...

Os três se vestiram ainda com certa preguiça pelo pós-sexo.

- Atena não vai gostar nada de saber...

- Ela não precisa saber, meu pai. Está muito ocupada se preocupando com a Humanidade e com os cavaleiros de bronze para pensar nos guerreiros já mortos.

Dioniso apanhou o tirso, fez desaparecer seu trono acolchoado e sorriu.

- Acho que da próxima vez vou querer participar lá mesmo, o que acha? Aquele Shion me parece delicioso...

- Só se eu for também. Ficar mais próximo do "Homem Mais Próximo de Deus"...

Pai e filho riram, cúmplices.

- Vou-me agora, meu pai. Hera não vai gostar nada de saber que estive aqui para _desencaminhá-lo_ – O deus moreno sorriu divertido – Mas sempre que tiver novos prisioneiros, sugiro que me consulte...

Deu um último gole em seu vinho e partiu.

Zeus fitou as manchas de sêmen no piso com certo desalento. Logo sua esposa chegaria e era melhor disfarçar aquilo.

- Limpe esta bagunça e me espere em seu quarto, Ganimedes. Aqueles cavaleiros me trouxeram alguma inspiração...

Dizendo isso, o deus do Olimpo rumou para seus aposentos.

**00000000**

O aroma de vinho passou, assim como o torpor que os havia invadido.

Sem suas mentes envolvidas por Dioniso, finalmente tinham uma noção exata do que tinham acabado de fazer. Seus corpos doíam muito. Arranhões, mordidas, chupões. A dor do sexo anal descuidado.

Mas nada daquilo era pior que a dor moral que sofriam naquele momento.

O cheiro inebriante de vinho havia se arrefecido, mas o cheiro de sexo e _pecado_ ainda pairava no ar. Esperma seco no chão, em suas peles e cabelos. Não tinham como se banhar, como purificar seus corpos e principalmente suas almas.

A dor do arrependimento, da confusão. Atena poderia estar sofrendo naquele momento e, em vez de orarem e enviarem forças como pudessem, haviam sucumbido a uma inesperada tentação física. Em vez de pensarem em seu dever como cavaleiros de Atena, deixaram as preocupações de lado para buscarem a satisfação carnal que não haviam buscado em vida.

Com suas mentes mais claras, alguns – como Mu, Shaka, Dohko e Shion – já tinham alguma noção do dono da voz maliciosa que lhes tirara a sanidade. Aquilo tudo havia sido engenhosamente arquitetado por um deus, que obtivera pleno sucesso em derrotá-los definitivamente.

Não se encaravam. Olhar para o outro significava recordar aqueles momentos de descontrole, lembrar o êxtase daquele rosto em meio à orgia. Significava estar ciente de que o outro o havia visto, também, entregue aos desvarios sexuais naquele momento tão inoportuno.

Vergonha.

Não oravam. Não tinham sequer coragem de erguer seus pensamentos a Atena, pois já não se sentiam mais dignos daquilo. Não conseguiam imaginar a decepção de sua deusa ao descobrir – e certamente descobriria – o que haviam feito.

Não conseguiam mais pensar em Atena, a deusa virgem, sem se sentirem totalmente impuros. Já não tinham coragem de se denominar "cavaleiros de Atena" a "elite dourada" depois de terem vergonhosamente se entregado a si mesmos.

Todos, sem exceção, haviam sucumbido. Do desumano cavaleiro de Câncer ao espiritualizado cavaleiro de Virgem. Dioniso havia lhes mostrado da forma mais vergonhosa possível que, por mais milagres que os cavaleiros de Atena conseguissem contra os deuses, ainda eram apenas humanos. E humanos são _fracos_, meros peões no tabuleiro das divindades.

Estavam definitivamente fora do jogo.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Pra variar, nunca consigo transmitir totalmente o que quero pro "papel" x.x Paciência...

Essa fic teve um clima meio pesado de "degradação humana" ou foi só impressão minha? [apanha]

_Nossa, Lune, quanto puritanismo! Retratando o sexo como algo errado e pecaminoso, volta pro século XXI, menina!_

Calma aí! Eu não acho isso! XD Mas levei em consideração a visão dos cavaleiros de Atena como guerreiros inteiramente devotados à sua deusa (acho que em um dos _scans_ da seção "Pergunte ao Shion" é dito que os cavaleiros e amazonas deveriam se devotar de corpo e alma a Atena). E se eles simplesmente começam a transar entre si em plena Guerra Santa (lembrem-se de que eles não sabem ao certo o que está ocorrendo do lado de fora), claro que bate a sensação de culpa. Afinal, eles estão "traindo" sua deusa, deixando de devotar suas orações – que é tudo o que podem fazer – para buscarem a satisfação pessoal.

Ok, a fic inteira foi viagem, mesmo –q Eu me lembro de umas conversas sobre a possibilidade de escrever uma fic-suruba no "xaxim" ( = o monumento em que os dourados estão selados no Prólogo do Céu XD) e essa viagem com Dioniso foi o mais perto de uma desculpa "decente" que encontrei.

Ah, e a frescura de chamar os capítulos de "Atos" foi porque... primeiro, ficou-me a impressão de que a própria vida humana (como a dos dourados no "xaxim") parece um imenso teatro com o intuito de divertir os deuses, pelo menos nesta fic. E depois porque Dioniso tem uma relação estreita com o teatro, então... XD Ok, foi só viagem, mesmo n.n''

Pra quem conseguiu chegar aqui, meus sinceros parabéns. Espero que tenham gostado... x.x

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (08/09/2013)**


End file.
